picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Middle East Militia
Description. A group of rebel soldiers. They aren't well trained and when it comes to fighting and they aren't much of accurate, but along them are "instructors". The militia instructors were hired by militia forces to lead them and train them in battle and outside of it, to improve their tactics and overall fighting techniques. The instructors wear gray tactical vests and white robes along with chocolate chip pants and black gloves. While the militia man fire from hip whereas instructors are seen firing from shoulders with much better accuracy. ''History. During the Cold War, Middle East was the site of proxy wars between two superpowers. Afterwards, the conflicts that were simmering beneath the surface erupted into full-scale civil wars. Later the political situation was still fragile. The land and it's people had been ravaged and exhausted because of the years of constant warfare. With lack of food and the nearly collapsing economy, the region was barely being kept afloat by aid from developed nations. However even if they're slowly rising from the ashes left by battles in their region, the militia is still forced to fight, sometimes in other areas than their own ones. ''Technology. Despite the fact that they're militia. They hardly cannot efford better weapons as they can cannot get much of firepower when it comes to having only few men in the stack as defenders or attackers. Sometimes instructors might be not enough to get them more of danger. When it comes to serious actions, they usually are having a BMP-3 tank as their main offensive strategy. When it comes to vehicles, they have only 4x4 pickup trucks with machine guns on the back or without it. Their main tank is BMP-3 IFV, but they don't have enough of money to get more of them. Their weapons aren't weak, but definitedly only instructors know how to handle them well enough, not like standard militiamen. ''Tactics. They aren't good when it comes to stuff like that. The only tactical ones around their forces are instructors, despite the fact that they're the most advanced fighters along the militia, as they're hired from other PMC's, Forces and such. Most of militiamen often cowered behind cover and fired blindly at enemy forces. They also fire from hip instead of the shoulder, thus providing their inexperience in combat, as only few shoot from shoulder as they directly watched instructors in battle or enemies. When an instructor is killed they fight much less efficiently, due to the loss of morale by death of more advanced fighter. ''Equipment. The Middle Eastern militiamen mainly use AK-47 / AK-74 / AKM, RPG-7, molotov cocktails and other various weapons. They lack sidearm which gives them huge disadvantage in combat. They often wear shemagh scarves, bullet/ammunition belts around their chest and waist, t-shirts, camouflage jackets, tactical vests and harnesses. They enter battle field via cargo trucks or 4x4 trucks, sometimes when engaging into breaking through heavy barricades or attacking stronger enemy, they use BMP-3 IFV. Category:Army